Missing You
by Elly3981
Summary: After five years apart, Esther still finds herself missing her former guardian terribly and wishes for his return. What will it take for him to come back so she can tell him how she feels? And does he feel the same way as well? Anime based Abel/Esther FINISHED
1. My Feelings, Your Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood and write this fic for your amusement only; I make no money off it. I hope you enjoy and please review! This is also my first TB fic, so please go easy on me! ;)**

**Chapter 1: My Feelings, Your Thoughts**

The Albion Royal Palace...

"Would you like another cup of tea, Your Highness?" Astharoshe Asran asked her friend as she reached over the table for the fine china teapot to offer her a refill.

"Yes, please." Esther answered and she held out her teacup for Astha to refill. And you don't have to call me what when we're alone. In fact, I prefer you didn't; we are friends after all." Even though she was a queen now and has been for the past five years, she still hasn't quite gotten used to be addressed so formally and often missed hearing the sound of her name, always insisting that her closest friends use it when they visited her.

"Of course, Esther, I understand." Astha smiled as she poured her friend another cup of fine white tea. It was late evening and the two friends were having tea and chatting at a table on the balcony of Esther's royal bedchamber while enjoying the beauty of the late evening atmosphere. Today was the queen's twenty-first birthday and the whole Kingdom of Albion celebrated the event from morning till evening until the Royal Palace was closed off to the public and the guests sent home.

Only one stayed behind on the insistence of the queen and that was her close friend, the Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev. Due to both of their duties, they did not get to see each other in person often and knowing how Esther longed for the company of close friends whenever possible, Astha gave in. The young queen was the closest she had to a sister of her own and it was very hard for her to refuse Esther anything knowing how lonely she could get with her royal status distancing her from normal people.

"So did you have fun today, Astha? All that partying has made me so exhausted; it's a good thing birthdays only come once a year!" Esther said with a smile and wink and she sipped her tea. The viscountess laughed. She knew her friend was not a big party person; she only did so today because it was her own birthday party and she was expected to socialize with the guests, especially the important ones.

"Yes, very much. I'm also honored you would invite me to have tea with you in your own chambers and offer me a room in the royal palace for the night. I really didn't want to impose on your like that."

Esther shook her head. "No, not at all; I am always happy to see you and have you here. And having tea now is especially good, considering how much both of us ate today; it helps to ease down all that food and aid in digestion."

Astha raised a brow in surprise. "Really? How did you know that?"

"Father Nightroad told me. We used to have tea together like this after dinner every night while I still lived under his care at the Vatican" Esther answered as her voice softened and she lowered her eyes, letting her bangs cover her face.

Astha frowned at the mention of the queen's former guardian and her own former partner. Although she hated to pry, she felt like she had to ask, if only to comfort her friend. "You still think of him a lot, do you?"

Esther nodded. "Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of him. And Ion as well. I do not blame him for leaving me to pursue his brother; I understand that Cain's madness must be stopped, but I wished he could have at least said good-bye before going."

Astha's expression softened as she reached over and gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't be sad, Esther. I'm sure he had his reasons. Its not like he wanted to leave you; even if he himself may not realize it, I can see that he loved you very much and still does. Wherever he is now, he must miss you terribly."

The young queen looked up, her eyes shining with hope. "Really? You think so?"

The viscountess nodded as she withdrew her hand. "I know so" she insisted. "If there is something you should know about me is that I am a good judge of character. Why would he try so hard to protect you and keep you out of harm's way if he didn't?"

"But its been five years since the last time I saw him. You would think that he'd at least write me if only to let me know he's alright and doing well."

"Like I said, I'm sure he had his reasons. I'm also sure that he'll return to you one day when the time is right."

Esther sighed. "I guess you're right. Has he at least tried to contact you even once these past few years?"

Astha shook her head. "I'm afraid not. If he did, I would tell you. Ion too. Its unfortunate that neither of them has been seen or heard from in many years, at least not by anyone I know, even the Empress. Last we heard, they were traveling together in search of Cain. But I do know that they are alive and well, I can feel it."

"I see… If you have such faith in them, I suppose I should too. I've missed them so much, especially Father Nightroad. I never got the chance to thank him for taking me in and caring for me. He's done so much for me yet I've given him nothing in return. At times I've felt like I've been nothing but a burden to him" the queen said sadly.

"You were never a burden to him" Astha insisted "He wanted to do it because you were his everything and he loved you."

Esther blushed. "I suppose you're right. Say, Astha, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, anything."

"You know that I care deeply for Father Nightroad, right?"

"Yes, you've told me many times."

"What would you say if I told you the true nature of my feelings for him?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I love him more then a guardian. I did see him as a father figure once but soon found that those feelings changed. You see, I love Father Nightroad not as a child loves a parent but as a woman loves a man." The young queen blushed furiously as she said this; she had kept it a secret for so long that she felt like she had to tell someone just to get it off her chest.

Astha's eyes widened at her friend's confession. "Really?" she asked, leaning forward. She never knew Esther harbored such feelings for her former guardian considering their age difference, which was a _huge_ one. But she supposed it shouldn't come as a surprise since Abel Nightroad was a very attractive man, even she had to admit that. "Did he ever know?"

Esther shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He never gave any indication that he did. I never told him, I couldn't."

"But why not?"

"Because I was afraid, afraid of how he would react. I was very young then and still am compared to him. I had no idea if he felt the same way or if he simply sees me as a child he took under his wing out of charity. I never knew if he would accept my feelings or be appalled and disgusted by them so I could never bring myself to tell him. Now I'll never know…"

"Don't say that. Abel will come back to you someday and I think you should tell him when he does; he might feel the same way and even if he doesn't, I'm sure he will at least acknowledge your feelings. You will never know until you tell him."

"I suppose you're right. But its been so long already, what if he's forgotten all about me?" Esther sighed as she looked up into the starry night sky. Not wanting to argue any further, Astha remained silent as she followed her friend's gaze. She knew Esther didn't mean it; there was no way her former guardian could ever forget her and they both knew it.

"It's a very lovely evening is it? The stars sure are beautiful tonight. I'm sure somewhere out there, Abel and Ion must be enjoying the view too." Astha said.

"Mmm… maybe…" was her friend's only reply…

**SSSSSS**

The Outskirts of Londinium…

"Hey, Abel, is the food ready yet?" A young blond vampire asked upon his return to the spot where he and his crusnik companion were making camp. They were passing by Londinium in their travels but could not find room and board because all the inns were full with visitors for the queen's twenty-first birthday party; it was an event celebrated by the whole country, especially those living in the capital with many more visitors from around the country. Guests had to reserve their rooms weeks in advance so there was no way travelers with no reservations could get rooms. And since they couldn't stay at an inn, the two companions had to make camp in the forest just outside the city.

"Oh, sorry, Ion, my mind just wandered off a bit" Abel answered in his usual cheery manner as he continued to stir the contents of the boiling pot before him "Yes, dinner will be ready soon. Any luck finding anything edible in the forest?" As if in answer, the young blond vampire dumped the contents of his bag on the mat before their campfire and cooking pot.

"There wasn't much but I managed to find some mushrooms, nuts, and berries. The fruits have already been picked clean off the trees, no doubt from the city's shop and inn keepers so we'll just have to make do with that rabbit you caught and what I found."

"That's alright, Ion, it'll be good enough. I know its not what you're used to but I hope you'll find rabbit stew and water to be acceptable as dinner. Some bread would be nice too but I really prefer not to go into the city and stand in line at the stores."

Ion gave a soft laugh. "Of course, it'll be just fine. Funny you should say such a thing considering that we've been eating like this for the last five years. But I appreciate the sentiment." It was true; Abel knew Ion was used to the finer things in life with his aristocratic up-bringing and was always considerate of it even though he didn't have to be since the young vampire noble was the one who insisted on accompanying him on his journey knowing how rough it would be. And even though Abel tried to discourage Ion from following him at first, he later became glad for his friend's company which made his journey more pleasant and less lonely.

The two vampires have been traveling together for the past five years in search of Abel's twin brother, Cain. So far, they've had limited success due to the older crusinik's evasiveness but both of them had faith that with enough persistence, they would persevere. Abel was grateful for his companion's company and they became close friends which he found surprising considering the fact that they had once been rivals for Esther's affections. Ion himself was surprised as well; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would fall for a terran girl, let alone find himself competing with another vampire for her love. And even though he never confronted his friend about it, Ion had always suspected that Abel purposely threw himself into the fountain on his grandmother's estate to draw Esther's attention away from him.

As the two friends sat around their campfire sipping their stew, Ion decided to break the awkward silence. Normally, they had no problem engaging in conversation at mealtimes but it looked as though Abel had something on his mind and the young blond vampire knew exactly what. It was _her_ birthday today and they did happen to be in town so Ion decided to make a suggestion:

"You know, today is the queen's birthday. And since we are in the area, don't you think we should drop by and say hello? After all, neither of us have seen her in years."

Abel almost jumped in surprise at his friend's suggestion. Even though he wasn't adverse to the idea, he still wasn't sure if it was a good one; he doubted that Esther would be thrilled to see him now considering that he left her without so much as a good-bye or letter. It wasn't because he didn't want to stay in touch but because of his concern for her safety; if Cain had any hint that Esther was his greatest weakness, it would without question, put her in danger and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Well, I appreciate the suggestion, Ion but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do, very much. But it seems too risky to me. We still haven't found Cain yet and I fear for her safety should he ever guess that she is my greatest weakness."

"I understand your concern. But I think it will still be alright if you were to visit her in secret. You're a shape shifter after all; I'm sure you can find a way to see her without anyone knowing."

"Perhaps. But I find it odd that you of all people would insist I go to her. After all, I know you have feelings for her as well."

Ion blushed. "Yes, that's true and still is. But I know that her heart was already yours long before she met me." He placed a gentle hand on his friend's and smiled. "I only wish for her happiness. And if she loves you, I will understand; I bear no grudge because both of you are my friends."

Abel smiled. "I see…thank you, Ion, you are such a good friend. Do you really think I should go to her? I have no idea how she'll react; after all, I left her so abruptly." The crusinik could not help repressing a shudder. He imagined that Esther would be displeased; she may even slap him, demanding to know where he had been and why he never contacted her for the past five years. He wouldn't blame her if she did; she had every right.

"I'm positive" Ion insisted "No matter what her reaction, I think you owe her an explanation at the very least. It will also be your chance to tell her how you feel and wish her a happy birthday too."

Abel could not help but sigh. It looks like his friend knew him quite well. It was to be expected after being steadfast traveling companions for five years after all. Not to mention the time they fought side by side to protect the empress and expose the extremist faction in the Methuselah Empire. He was also grateful for Ion's understanding; the boy had matured much during the time of their travels, having been exposed to the world outside the empire made him more compassionate, sympathetic, as well as understanding of those who were different or had less then he did. He also became more perceptive as well and soon figured out that Abel's feelings for Esther was not that of a father for his daughter; the crusinik clearly loved her as a man loved a woman.

"You're right" he agreed "I will find a way to see her tonight. Will you be alright out here by yourself for a bit?"

Ion snorted. "Of course. I'm not exactly a helpless child, you know. I'll be fine, just make sure you get back before dawn so we can pack our things and leave. We still have a way to go before we reach the place your brother was last sighted."

Abel felt his face growing hot. "Whatever makes you think I would be gone that long if I'm just going to say 'Hi' to the queen and wish her a happy birthday?"

His friend rolled his eyes. "Never mind that, just go. I'll be waiting here."

Abel was grateful for the cue. He wanted to get out of this awkward conversation as soon as possible. Putting his finished bowl of stew down, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Very well" he said. "I'll be going now; see you in a bit."

"You too, Abel. Bye for now. And tell Esther I said 'Hi' and wish her a happy birthday for me too."

"I will."

**A/N: So what do you think? I just started watching TB recently and found that I really liked it so I came up with this fic. I planned it as a one-shot originally but may want to make it a short multi-chapter, maybe 4 or 5. Anyway, look forward to my next installment!**


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Esther sighed as she plunged into the hot water of her tub. After the day's events, the water was soothing to her aching muscles and nerves. She had been on her feet for more then ten hours, greeting and socializing with her important guests. Normally, she didn't like to make a spectacle of herself, especially on her birthday and it certainly wasn't her idea to throw herself a huge birthday party; she only consented because it was the wish of her advisers and subjects. Back when she was still living at the Vatican, the other clergy members would also throw her a party for her birthday but it was much more quiet and that was the way she liked it. Of course, her dear advisers and subjects wouldn't hear of it now that she was a queen.

But now it was over and she could finally relax. Esther had received tons of extravagant birthday gifts from gowns and jewelry to perfumes and bath oils as well as other exotic finery but liked the one that Seth had given her the most for the child-like empress had gifted her with an album of pictures of her former guardian as well as his siblings from their younger days, knowing how she felt about him. Esther could not help but smile at her friend's thoughtfulness; she had grown quite fond of Abel's 'baby' sister and they became close, making an alliance and friendship between their two respective kingdoms possible. She treasured the gift even though she had more then her fair share of photos of her beloved.

Beloved? Did she dare call him that? She often thought of Abel that way but kept it to herself, never daring to voice her true feelings to anyone while she still lived with him at the Vatican. It was liked she told Astha, she could never bring herself to tell Abel out of fear of how he would react, not to mention the other clergy members. Even if he were to return her feelings, there was no guarantee the others would accept them that way considering their age difference. To everyone else, they appeared to be in a relationship that blurred between father and daughter and brother and sister. At least that was the way it started. Esther could never forget the first time she had met Abel Nightroad, the man who would change her whole life as she knew it in more ways then one. She had been so obsessed with avenging the murder of her foster mother that love was the last thing on her mind when a klutzy priest with a heart of gold came stumbling into her life so unexpectedly. All she knew of him was that he was sent from the Vatican to replace Bishop Laura as head of their town's church and hoped he would turn a blind eye to her scheming to murder Gyula Kadar.

No such luck.

Now that Esther thought about it, she finally understood how badly things could have turned out had Abel not been there to protect her from Gyula and his thugs. After bringing her to the Vatican, he became her guardian, mentor, and protector, as well as her best friend. It was then that Esther finally noticed how handsome, witty, and charming he was. Abel's fine looks and winning personality made him quite popular with the ladies of the Vatican; she had seen the way the other sisters looked at him, especially Sister Noelle. Even though the older woman was her friend, Esther could not help feeling a tad jealous whenever she saw her flirt with Abel; she felt like such a child compared to the busty and voluptuous Noelle Bor but was damned if she was going to admit it, even to herself. Ironically, the older nun was her only true friend among the sisters; the others held her in contempt because Abel doted upon her while he never noticed any of them. Esther could feel it even though they hid their feelings behind fake smiles and false kind words. It was obvious to everyone that the silver-haired priest favored her over the others. And even though she herself tried her best to see Abel as a father figure or big brother, Esther soon found herself undeniably attracted to him and it wasn't just because of his looks. His klutziness, which often drove Lady Caterina (and many others) up the wall, charmed her to no end. It also amazed her to see how flawlessly he could perform when the situation called for it despite acting like a silly goof-ball most of the time.

Sometimes, Esther wondered if his clumsy, scatterbrained behavior was all an act, an act to deter women from falling for him. How unfortunate that it seemed to have the opposite effect, only adding to his appeal and charm to which she was definitely not immune. At first, she brushed her feelings off as a mere crush brought on by her guardian's physical attractiveness but as time went by, it became more and more difficult to convince herself of that. There were many things about the man that intrigued her like no other, not that she had much basis for comparison. The first time she saw Abel throw Gyula across a room like a rag doll, it became clear to her that he was no ordinary man. She had heard bits and pieces of his past from Lady Caterina and Professor Wordsworth, that Abel's youth, childhood, even his very birth had not been a normal one; he began his existence as a lab experiment, bred to be the perfect soldier and groomed to be a merciless killer who obeyed orders without question. Of course, she didn't believe them (who would?) until she saw his crusinik form; even though she did not mean to, Esther could not help but recoil from him in terror, screaming at him to stay away, not realizing how much it pained him until she saw the look of anguish on his face, that she of all people would look at him like he was no different then the blood-thirsty monsters he killed in battle. Of course, she regretted it later but by then, she could tell that it had already left an impact on her guardian which made it even more difficult for her to reveal her true feelings.

The young queen frowned at the thought. She couldn't remember how many times she tried to tell Abel the truth only to find herself losing her nerve and backing off at the last minute. It wasn't the confession itself that she feared, it was his reaction. Because he never really made his own feelings clear, Esther had no way of knowing if he would accept and return hers or recoil from her in disgust. It was true that he lavished affection upon her but so could any father or brother for a daughter or sister that they loved very much. It wasn't until Abel was killed that she was finally able to speak the words that her heart already knew for so long. Even after five years, Esther could still remember the look on his face after his twin had stuck him down so vividly, how he whispered her name with his dying breath, his eyes pleading with her to run for his concern was not for himself, but for her. But Esther's grief was greater then her fear and she refused, even hoping that Cain would kill her as well, if only to put her out of her misery. But the man was not so kind; he simply walked past her as if her existence with nothing more then a pebble on the side of the road to him. After Cain had gone, Esther dragged herself over to where Abel's body laid and gently lifted him partly off the floor as she buried her face in his neck and wept. Before she knew what she was doing, she placed her hand at the back of his head, tilted his face upward and brought her lips down to his before leaning down further and whispering tenderly into his ear:

_I love you…_

It was the first time Esther had ever kissed a man, let alone make such a confession. Even though she really wished it could have been under different circumstances, she felt like this would likely be the only chance to tell him how she felt, even if her words were for naught since he was so far gone, he never heard her or at least she didn't think he did. Her heart almost stopped when she later saw him miraculously rise from his own death to fight his brother again; her eyes never leaving the sky as she watched the twins light the heavens as they continued what they had started nearly a millennia ago. How Esther wished that she could have spoken to Abel one last time before he left on his new journey to hunt down his twin. But she supposed she couldn't complain; as long as he was alive and well, it was all she could really ask for, even if she never saw him again. Yet, a part of her longed and hoped that someday, she will, that he would return to her so she could finally tell him to his face that she loved him. Then, and only then, would she finally know if he saw her as a woman or if she would always be a child in his eyes. Even if the latter was true, she wouldn't mind as long as she knew for sure; it was better then living out the rest of her life wondering.

"Your Highness, is everything all right? You've been in there a while…"

"Oh, I'm fine! Sorry for making you worry, I'll be out in a minute!" Esther answered as she shot up from her sitting position and pulled on the switch to drain the water out of the tub.

While bathing, she had been so pre-occupied by her thoughts that she failed to notice that she had been in the bath twice as long as usual and that her skin was starting to get pruny. While the water drained, Esther quickly turned on the shower to rinse the soap off her body before getting out and wrapping herself in a towel. After squeezing the water out of her hair, she quickly opened the door to her room where her maids were waiting to help her into her night gown. After they had dried and combed out her hair, Esther dismissed them for the night. It was already a little past midnight and while she had been moving all day, she still didn't feel tired enough to sleep, at least not yet. After turning out the lights, the young queen laid in bed and tried to get herself relaxed enough to fall asleep for an hour without success. When she realized that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon, Esther gave out a small sign of frustration as she reached for the switch to turn the lights on. It was then that she felt a light breeze graze her cheek. Startled, Esther turned her head towards the direction of the breeze and found that she wasn't alone in her room anymore. Sitting up, she saw a winged figure with long black robes standing on her balcony. Esther narrowed her eyes as she tried to identify the mysterious visitor. Even though she knew she should be frightened and call for the guards, she found that for some reason, she wasn't afraid at all because she could sense no ill intent from the stranger and she was good at sensing danger. So instead of screaming in terror, Esther calmly asked the winged figure:

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Ok, another chapter down. I hope my readers don't mind the simplicity of my fic; I only want to write about the character's feelings and thoughts and not get into the political aspects of the TB story such as the Vatican, RCO, Contra Mundi, etc. I'm still new to TB and haven't read all the manga/ novels yet. So my fic is based off of what I've seen in the anime. I try to keep it as canon as possible but may change a few minor details to make my fic work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**


	3. What If?

**Chapter 3: What If?**

"_Do you intend to accompany me?" the silver-haired priest asked as he turned to face the cloaked figure trailing behind him. He knew his mysterious follower was no human, not with the speed and grace with which he moved and he was right. "I will destroy him. I'll pursue him until the end of time if need be. Are you prepared to do the same?"_

_As if in answer, the figure pulled off his cloak, revealing a face that Abel knew well. The crusinik was not surprised to see that it was none other then Ion Fortuna, the Earl of Memphis. The young blond vampire nodded. "The Contra Mundi, its him. Now that I know he truly exists, I'll fight against him as well by your side, no matter what fate or dangers await me."_

"_Fine. Then we'll see this battle through to its bitter end."_

Ion could not help but smile as he thought back to how his and Abel's new journey began. His crusinik companion did not try very hard to discourage him from following because he doubted the young earl would be able to handle life on the road considering the lifestyle he was used to, believing that he would eventually give up and return home, but he was wrong; Ion was more then capable of living rough and keeping up with Abel. At times, he wondered how his friend had manage to travel alone in the past for he noticed that Abel seemed to have really bad luck with money and was always hungry so Ion took it upon himself to act as his accountant and cook as well as his traveling companion. He figured that perhaps the man just wasn't good with managing money which was incredible considering his other talents and abilities, including being able to perform flawlessly in battle.

Even though they have yet to achieve their objective, Ion still felt like the last five years had really opened his eyes to the world outside the empire. And even though it was under rather unfortunate circumstances, he was glad he met Abel Nightroad and his young red-headed protégé, Esther Blanchett. As he poked the cooking fire before him, Ion looked at his pocket watch. It had been about an hour since his companion left and he was not expecting him back anytime soon; Abel had quite a bit of explaining to do and knowing Esther, she probably would not let him leave until she squeezed every single answer out of him. The young blond chuckled as he tried to imagine it. He remembered that whenever he and Abel made camp and had dinner, they would often speak of their friends and allies back at the Vatican and in the Empire, friends they have not seen in years, especially Esther, the woman they both loved and missed terribly, whose love they once competed for. Even though he knew he had little chance of winning, Ion still thought Esther was worth vying for and he was sure that if she knew, his grandmother would probably laugh at the very thought of him competing against an elegant older man such as Father Nightroad for the love of a beautiful Albion princess. It was not that he was any less handsome and charming then the silver-haired priest. Quite the contrary, with his golden hair, amber eyes, and angelic features as well as his wealth and title, he held the interest of many young girls back in the empire; it was because people cannot really choose who they fall in love with. Even though he knew she could never be his and that he must one day find another, the little red-headed nun, now a queen, would always have a special place in his heart. He would always remember her kindness, patiance, and willingness to sacrifice her life to save his when they were imprisoned by the treacherous Suleyman back in the empire, finally ending his long hatred and distrust for terrans.

Ion had meant it when he said that he wanted Esther to be happy, that he would understand if she loved Abel, but he still could not help feeling a little sad and disappointed even though he tried his best to hide it; deep down in his heart, he still wished that Esther would love him the way she loved her guardian and mentor. Sometimes he wondered if she might have fallen for him had she not known Abel but knew that was wishful thinking. Even though Ion grew to love her, he couldn't deny that they had gotten off the wrong foot; if the father had not intervened, he and Radu might have killed her on rash impulse. He also couldn't deny that he was quite rude to Esther at first when she offered to help dress his wound; they would have gotten off to a much better start if he didn't have such an irrational hatred of terrans at the time. It was truly unfortunate that one could never have a second chance to make a good first impression but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He and Abel spoke of her often and Ion could sense the sadness and longing in his friend's voice whenever they did; he often said that he hunted his twin for her sake as well as his own personal reasons and that the rose was his favorite flower because the petals were the color of her hair and the stem the color of her eyes. When they first met, he had thought that Abel loved Esther like a daughter but the crusink's actions later convinced him otherwise for every time Ion tried to tell her his feelings, Abel would always do something idiotic to draw her attention away from him, crazy things like eating out of trash cans and falling into fountains, annoying him to no end.

The young earl sighed. Even though he knew there was no point to having such thoughts, he still couldn't help it. His grandmother had once said that love between a terran and methuselah would always result in tragedy due to the differences in their life spans. While methuselahs lived for three centuries on average, very few terrans ever reached one. At sixty, Ion was young for a methuselah, about the equivalent of a terran sixteen year old. When they had met, he and Esther looked about the same age. Now she was a grown woman. It wouldn't be long before she looked old enough to be his mother, then his grandmother. Abel on the other hand, could have a life with her because he was already past his prime in life as a crusink even though he still had many years ahead. Deep down, Ion knew those two were meant to be together and he wished them all the best. Abel had said many times that he would return to Esther when Cain was finally destroyed and they both intend to do their best to see it done within her lifetime. He was also glad they were able to stop by Londinium so that Abel would have a chance to see Esther for they had no idea how long it would be before they can stop by again. Ion would have liked to see her as well but he knew that a foreign methuselah showing up the palace gates would cause a ruckus so he decided it was best for him to stay behind and let Abel do the visiting for them both; as a shape shifter with wings, only he could see the young queen unnoticed at this hour.

_Good luck, my friend…_ Ion thought as he looked up into the starry night sky. _You'll need it._

**A/N: Ok, another chapter up. This is mostly a story for Abel and Esther but I decided to throw in a scene with Ion as well. I hope I portrayed his thoughts and feelings well and I will be shifting the scene to our favorite couple in the next chapter. Oh, and I know that Esther's eyes are supposed to be blue in the anime but I have decided to make them green in my fic because I just love green eyes with red hair and think they look best together ;)**


	4. Feelings Bared

**Chapter 4: Feelings Bared**

"Who are you?"

Esther's question hung unanswered in the air for a brief moment as Abel took in her lithe form. He was so stunned that he was unable to speak; even in the pale moonlight he could see that she was even lovelier then when he had seen her last, especially her face; soft baby fat had melted into adult curves and her fiery red hair was now longer then his. After becoming queen, she was no longer permitted to cut it as her advisers and subjects insisted that a queen absolutely _must_ have a flowing mane of long tresses and Abel must admit he liked the look. His crusinik vision allowed him to see her clearly, even with only the moonlight lighting the room. After his eyes had drank their fill, he managed to find his voice.

"Esther…its me…"

Curious, the young queen slowly rose from her bed and stood up, trying to get a better look at her mysterious visitor. Had she been anyone else, she would have been frightened out of her wits but Esther just knew this stranger meant her no harm. He spoke as if he knew her and that she knew him. "Please, come closer and let me look at you" she said. Her visitor hesitated at first but finally obeyed as he jumped down from the balcony and entered her bedroom, his beautiful dark wings melting into his back as he did so. As he approached, Esther got a better look at him and her eyes widened. Could it be who she thought it was? Reaching out, the young queen curiously touched the side of his face as if she needed reassurance that he was not an illusion and gasped.

"My god, it is you!"

Abel nodded. "Yes…" He waited and watched as Esther's expression changed from surprise to one of displeasure.

_Slap!_

The crusinik placed his hand over the spot where his left cheek stung, looking not the least bit surprised as if he came in here fully expecting to be slapped which he did. Still, it wasn't anywhere near as painful as seeing the mixed expression of anger and hurt on her face, tears threatening to spell from her lovely eyes.

"You…how dare you! After all this time! Not one goodbye or letter and then you just suddenly show up at my door like this! Did you not know how worried I was!" It took quite a bit of effort for Esther to keep her voice in a strained whisper instead of shouting in her anger to avoid alerting the guards and waking the other palace residents.

Abel winced. "I…I'm sorry. You're right, it was very inconsiderate of me and you have every right to be angry. But please, at least hear me out." Ion was right, he did owe her an explanation and apology. He had to make her understand somehow that he didn't mean to make her worry and to do that she must know the truth about Cain, that he hunted his twin for her sake as well as the world's, that he left her to protect her, and that she would never be safe as long as his brother still lived. The only problem was he didn't quite know how to start.

Esther's expression finally softened as her anger was replaced with relief and she threw her arms around her former guardian and buried her face in his shoulder. "I've missed you..." she sobbed. "All those years you were gone I worried about you so. Why? Why did you not tell me anything? If you had to go, you could have at least said goodbye..."

Abel was silent a moment as he held the young queen in his arms, trying to comfort her. "Esther, please… I know I have a lot of explaining to do but let me take it slow, ok? Here, I wanted to give you this…" Letting go of Esther, he reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a small box. She watched as he opened it and pulled out a lovely gold heart-shaped locket with intricate designs and placed over her head and around her neck.

"Happy Birthday, Esther…"

The young queen looked down at the locket around her neck. It was unlike any other she had ever seen before. "Thank you…its beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I found it on my travels. Now, if I'm going to tell you everything, I think it best if we get a little more comfortable."

Esther nodded. "Yes" she agreed. Taking his hand, she led Abel to a sofa and gestured for him to sit down as she took her seat besides him.

As Abel looked into her dark green eyes, he shifted nervously. He wasn't sure how to start but did his best. "Esther…again, I am sorry for leaving so abruptly all those years ago. I wanted to see you one more time, but I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what? I don't understand."

"Shh…let me explain. After I was officially declared dead, I couldn't just casually return to the Vatican or even let myself be seen in public, especially anywhere that people may recognize me. That would have roused too much suspicion and I had to be discreet, especially if I was going to search for _him_."

"Him? As in your brother?"

Abel stared at her surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well, after seeing his face and hearing him say that you share the exact same genetic code, I was able to put two and two together. You…you're twins, aren't you? You must be, you look almost exactly alike." Esther shuddered as she recalled seeing the man named Cain in the church as he attempted to approach the coffin bearing Abel's body after throwing Father Tres across the room like a rag doll. It frightened her to see two men, one whom she loved and one whom she hated more then any other in the world, look almost exactly the same despite being polar opposites.

Abel sighed as he dropped his head slightly. Like Ion, Esther had also become more perceptive over the last five years, especially now that she was a queen. "Yes" he answered. "He is also the leader of the Rosenkreuz Order, the Contra Mundi himself, a very dangerous man. I had to leave to lead him away from you for you would have been in grave danger if he even suspects how…" he wasn't sure how to put it "important you are to me…"

Esther looked confused; was he saying what she thought he was? "I'm not sure what you mean, father. You have many important friends. Why would I be of interest to him in particular?" Abel took the young queen by the shoulders and looked into her eyes once more as he answered in a stern voice:

"Esther… he killed another person who was very precious to me in the past and I know he won't hesitate to do so again to get to me. Don't you see? I didn't leave you because I wanted to; I did it to protect you, because it was the only way I knew how to keep you safe until I can deal with my brother."

Esther was taken aback at Abel's confession. She knew he had issues with his twin, that much was obvious, but had no idea that she was one of his reasons for disappearing for the last five years.

"I'm sorry" she said softly "I had no idea. I haven't heard from you in so long, I thought you had forgotten all about me…"

Abel gently took her face in his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at her. "Esther, I could never forget you. Not a single day has gone by that I haven't thought of you, of how much I missed you, of how happy you've made me. That's why I couldn't bear to think of what Cain might do if he ever knew how I felt about you…"

Esther could hardly believe what she was hearing as she looked up into the face of the man she loved. She knew this was her chance, that if she was going to have her answer, it had to be now. "And just how do you feel about me, father?"

Abel was startled at first but then his expression softened as he smiled and leaned down to whisper sensually in her ear: "How do I feel..." Before she could ask what he meant, Abel kissed her, gently brushing his lips to hers, savoring her sweet taste. It was what he had been wanting since he saw her face for the first time in five years in the pale moonlight, wishing that she would once again kiss him with those sweet lips just like she did the day she confessed her love for him as she cradled him in her arms, never knowing that he could hear her, feel her, taste her, even in his death-like state.

"I love you, Esther…"

The young queen was so happy she could cry. After all these years of wondering, she finally had her answer. If she had any more doubts about her guardian's feelings, they were gone. "Then please stay with me…" she begged.

Abel frowned as if he knew this was coming. "Esther, you know I can't. Not while he's still out there. I came back because I know I owe you an explanation and I really did want to see you again but I cannot remain here as long as he still roams free in the world."

The young queen wanted to argue, to protest but couldn't bring herself to because she knew he was right. He had an obligation, a duty that must be fulfilled and she couldn't ask him to forsake it for her. If she truly loved him, she must set aside her own personal desires and allow him to do what he needed to.

"I see…I understand. Do what you must…"

Abel got up as he prepared to take his leave. "Thank you, Esther, for understanding. You have no idea how much that means to me. Once again, I wish you a Happy Birthday. Ion does too. I will come by again when I am able, I promise."

Before the silver-haired priest can change shape and leave again, Esther quickly got up and hugged him from behind.

"Wait!"

Esther felt him stiffen in her grasp before relaxing. Letting him go, she saw him turn around to face her.

"I won't stop you from going. But please, stay with me just for tonight…"

Abel froze in his steps. Did he just hear her right? He hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it before Esther kissed him again. "If you must go, I want you to have something to remember me by…"

**A/N: Okay, fourth chapter up. I intended to make this one but it's a little long so I'm going to break it into two. Oh, and I want to thank all my reviewers so far. I'm glad you like the fic and I aim to please!**


	5. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 5: A Night To Remember**

Abel found himself unable to move as his mind tried to compute what he had just heard. As if her kiss wasn't enough, he believed she was offering herself to him. Was this what Ion thought might happen when he asked Abel to make sure he returned before dawn? How could he himself not see it coming?

The crusinik tried not to let his panic show on his face as he gently took Esther's wrists in his hands. This was also a reason he chose to leave her all those years ago; despite what others thought, Abel was not as oblivious to the fairer sex as he pretended to be, especially to his former protégé. He had trained many new recruits to the Vatican over the years but when Esther came along, she quickly became his favorite, so much that he no longer wanted to work with any other unless ordered to by Lady Caterina. He didn't lie when he told others he took her under his wing out of charity and compassion; that was the way it started out at first, but over time he found that the fiery, young red-headed beauty stirred feelings in his heart that no other woman has been able to for centuries since Lilith. And even his first love never quite made him feel the way Esther did; the only time he had ever been displeased with her was when he slapped her out of anger, not for disobeying him, but for recklessly putting herself in danger. Losing Lilith and Noelle was already devastating enough, he had no doubt he would surely lose his mind and go mad with grief if he were to lose Esther as well.

Abel didn't want others to think ill of them so he hid his true feelings for her under the guise of fatherly/brotherly love even though he soon found that he could no longer deny his attraction to the beautiful Albion princess, the princess who was now a queen, the one whom his heart yearned for every day since the day they parted. It did not take long for attraction to become love and love to become desire as well; that he desired her, he could not deny, but he could deny his desire and he did even though it pained him to do so. Not only was it painful to hide his true feelings, it was also a bit of hassle to keep other men away from his star pupil as well. Men like his fellow priests and young men like the Earl of Memphis; it took a great deal of willpower for him to hide his displeasure and feign indifference to Ion's growing affections for Esther as he did everything he could to keep them from getting too close without giving himself away.

But now it was no longer necessary. Esther was now a grown woman and a queen at that, old enough to make her own decisions and know what she was doing as well as what she wanted. Even so, Abel hesitated and she could see it on his face.

"What's wrong, father?"

"Esther… I do love you. But I think you deserve so much better then me; this isn't something you should do with anyone…"

"But you are not just 'anyone', you're the man I love. How could you say such a thing?"

The man she loved? Did he really deserve to be called that? Abel gently took her face in his hand once more as he smiled sadly and tried to dissuade her from such a foolish notion.

"You know who I am, what I am. I'm a monster, an abomination to mankind, and you mustn't love a monster…"

Esther shook her head as she took his hand in her own, cradling it against her face. "Please don't say that, father. Nothing could be further from the truth. I know you've done things in the past that you are not proud of, so have I, so has everyone. But you've also done more then could be expected of any man; you've saved so many lives, including mine. You've taken such good care of me, always protecting me and being there for me. How could you do all that and not expect me not to fall in love?" It was true. His kindness, protectiveness of her, as well as the gentle touch of his hand and innocent kisses had her falling head over heels in love with him before she even knew it.

Abel wanted to argue but he couldn't think of the words to say and Esther didn't give him the chance. Letting go of his hand, the young queen backed away from him slightly as she pulled the straps of her nightgown from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, completely exposing her body and reminding him again that Esther was now a _woman_ and not a _girl_. Abel's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise but before he could say a word, Esther grabbed his face and kissed him again with all the passion she could muster. He tried to pull away but his body would not obey him. He had always taken pride in his willpower and ability to control his carnal desires but found that nearly six years of denying himself the woman he loved was starting to take its toll on him and his self-control crumbled to dust as he finally succumbed to his heart's deepest desire. Giving in, he grabbed her shoulders and crushed her to him as he returned her kiss with equal fervor.

Now that he was no longer resisting her, it was a simple task for Esther to pull off her lover's dark robes piece by piece as she pulled him towards her bed and they soon tumbled into the soft sheets and cushions completely bare of clothing. After he rolled her on her back, Esther reached up to slip Abel's glasses from his face.

"You really don't need these, do you?" she teased. She had always suspected that Abel's hair tie and glasses were merely ornaments to give him a more tamed and polished appearance so that people would not suspect the awesome and frightening power lurking within him; she had seen him lose countless pairs of glasses in battle but that never hindered his ability to fight. And to confirm her suspicions, Abel gave a soft chuckle as he allowed her to take his glasses and toss them aside like a piece of unwanted trash.

"No… I don't." He confessed and it was true. As a crusinik, his senses were sharper then any human's or vampire's, including his vision. He also did not seem concerned when he heard them hit the wall with a crack; if they broke, he could always get another pair, no big deal.

Esther giggled as she reached up to untie his ribbon. "And now you won't be needing this either" she teased as she pulled it off and let it fall to the side, freeing his beautiful silver mane and letting it hang over them like a silken waterfall as she looked up into his pale blue eyes which complemented her green ones very nicely. They may be the color of ice but they've always had a warmth to them and now they were full of fire. Abel smiled playfully at her, his grin exposing the tips of his retracted fangs. Even in human form, he could not conceal them completely and while anyone else might have been frightened, Esther was not because she knew him too well, knew that he would never hurt her; she thought his smile was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

After a few moments of teasing, he became serious again. "Esther…" he began softly "You know I love you and I would do anything to make you happy but you have to be sure that this is what you really want because once its done, I cannot take it back…"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" the young queen whispered as she gently placed her hand on Abel's face, the noble face that came to her in her dreams every night since he left her, the beautiful, youthful face that belied his true age and blood-stained past. Ancient even for a vampire, he was nearly a thousand years old yet he appeared no older then a human of thirty. Esther felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she swept her eyes up and down his lean frame, admiring the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest. Battle scars traced his body like strokes from a painter's brush but she did not dislike them nor did she think they were ugly; to her they were every bit a part of him as the silver hair on his head and only seemed to enhance the beauty of his pale skin. And never again would she have to imagine how his strong and splendid body looked beneath his dark robes.

Moving her hand down, Esther noticed a nearly foot-long scar across his chest and frowned because this one looked to be the result of a deep gash; in fact, many of Abel's scars were the result of injuries he sustained from protecting her in the past. Upon realizing this, she could not help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked softly.

Abel looked at her curiously. "Does what still hurt?"

"This..." she answered as she traced the long scar across his chest with her finger.

At first, he was confused but when he finally caught on, he laughed softly as he gently took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. "No... I know it looks painful but the truth is I don't feel it anymore. I hardly even notice it so don't worry."

Before Esther could reply, he leaned over and kissed her again, savoring her sweet taste. Her lips were sweeter then the finest wine he had ever tasted and he was intoxicated. God, how long has it been since he knew a woman's touch? At least nine centuries. And while he was not easily seduced and skillfully resisted the advances of other women, he found that Esther could easily melt away any and all resistance within him so effortlessly; even the slightest and most innocent of touches from her was enough to drive his senses wild. When aroused, she could be every bit a temptress and Abel only dared to give in because they were far away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues of others. Countless times he fantasized about what it would be like to have her when she was under his care even though Esther herself never knew it because he hid his feelings well. Suppressing his desires was like sweet torture but he managed it for both their sakes. Now that he no longer had to, he was finally free to take what she so freely offered him.

And he did.

Abel's hands seemed to move of their own accord as they roamed the luscious and immaculate body of the young queen beneath him. Like himself, she too had battle scars but not nearly as many and they looked as if they had been painted on by a masterful artist. Nothing on her was ugly to his eyes and he adored every mark on her ivory skin, especially the star-shaped birthmark that adorned her left side. Having bathed just recently, she smelled of milk and honey and looking into his eyes, Esther could see a hunger that had nothing to do with food. Even so, he was nothing but gentle and refrained from doing anything he thought might hurt her. She loved the way his calloused hands felt on her body as they caressed her breasts, her thighs, her belly and every inch of skin they could reach, the hands that were strong enough to smash stone yet gentle enough for lovemaking. His lips were like a brand on her skin and she wanted to memorize every kiss, every caress, and every sound of pleasure he made for who knew when she would see him again? She gasped when she felt her lover's maleness against her thigh and made no effort to resist when he parted her legs, his eyes asking the unspoken question to which she nodded yes. More then anything, he needed her, needed to feel himself inside of her, joined as men and women were meant to be but only with her consent. When she gave it, he entered her with a swift thrust, ending her innocence and maidenhood.

Esther felt something inside her rip and before she could cry out, Abel's lips were upon hers once more, silencing what would have been a cry of pain. He hated having to hurt her but it couldn't be helped. All he could do now was try to make up for it as he whispered sweet words of love and apologies in her ear. He knew she would understand but still felt the need to apologize; one of the things she loved about the man was that he was very considerate of her and always put her feelings and needs before his own.

"Shh…" he whispered as he gently wiped the tears from her lovely green eyes "Its done. You will feel no more pain, only pleasure."

And she did. Pleasure like no other as he made slow and sweet love to her, his mouth kissing, his hands caressing as he savored every sensation shared between them. Running her fingers down his bare back and back into his silver hair, Esther pulled her handsome lover down again for another kiss. Oh god, if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. After what seemed like an eternity, he came to her at last and the world exploded into shimmering flames, his body searing into hers. Exhausted, Abel collapsed onto his beautiful red-headed lover and she allowed it as she pressed one more kiss to his neck. Before his world faded to black, he apologize to her once more.

"Forgive me, Esther, I'm so exhausted…"

She placed two fingers on his lips and shook her head. "Shh…there's no need to apologize. You were wonderful, more then I could ever imagine. Sleep now, I'll be joining you very soon…"

"Yes…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Esther followed suit and soon they drifted off together to the world of dreams…

**A/N: Ok, another chapter down. The next well be the epilogue to wrap up this fic. I know its rather short but I intended to be a bit simple as I'm still getting familiar with the TB manga that I just started recently. So far, I do like it as much as the anime and hope I may be able to use some elements from the manga as well if I decide to write another TB fic. I hope my readers find my first one interesting enough, please tell me what you think! ; )**


	6. The Promise

**Epilogue: The Promise**

Abel woke to the warm rays of the rising sun touching his face and opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed next to the woman he loved, her long, unbound scarlet tresses mingling with his silver ones. As his gaze wondered down her lovely and peacefully sleeping face, he smiled sadly. Reaching out, he gently stroked her rosy cheek with his finger as he thought about how much more he would miss her after what they had shared last night. It was finally dawn and time for him to take his leave; he knew he would have to even before he showed up on her balcony but knowing that still didn't make it any easier. More then anything, he wanted to kiss her awake, to stay by her side forever but he knew it could not be, at least not yet; he still had a promise to keep to his comrade, the Earl of Memphis, who was waiting outside the city for his return so they could continue their journey and hunt for his mad twin.

Forcing himself to get up, Abel gently settled his sleeping love back on the sheets and cushions before picking his clothes off the floor. As he got dressed, his eyes never left Esther; seeing her lying there completely nude aroused him again but he controlled himself, trying to remain content with simply watching her sleep. How he wanted to stay long enough to see her open her lovely green eyes and tell her again what she meant to him but knew that doing so would make it much harder for him to leave. She would not cry and beg him to stay knowing what he had to do, she was too strong for that, but her eyes would betray her emotions and he could not bear to see it so this was for the best.

After tying back his hair and putting the last of his cassock clasps into place, Abel made sure to check the room for any telltale signs of his presence; in the corner, he found his glasses on the floor and shoved them into one of his pockets. As he predicted, they were broken but could easily be replaced. Plus he really didn't need them anyway so it was no big deal. Of course, there was nothing he could really do about Esther's mussed hair and her lovely skin that was flushed with hours of pleasurable lovemaking; they had awoken and came together many times that night so he actually got little sleep but that was a small price to pay for what he gained. He was also sure that the young queen would be able to find some excuse that would satisfy her servants so he was not too concerned.

As soon as he removed all his belongings from the room, Abel went to Esther's desk and searched the drawers for a pen, sheet of paper, and proceeded to write her a note, not to reassure her that he was indeed in her chambers that night (she would already know that) but to apologize for not being there when she awoke as well as a few other things. There was so much he wanted to say but he knew there wasn't enough time for the maids would soon come to wake Esther and dress her for the day. As he finished the note, his sharp hearing picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps, no doubt Esther's maids, in the distance and knew he had to hurry. Shoving the note in the drawer where he knew his love would find it, he rushed back to her bedside to slide the sheets over her bare body even though he knew it wasn't necessary for her maids always knocked before entering her chambers. Leaning over to kiss her once more, he tasted and relished her sweetness one last time as his lips brushed hers before whispering in her ear:

"Farewell, my love. Until next time…"

No sooner did those words leave his mouth, he heard the sound of footsteps growing stronger until they were right outside the chamber doors and knew it was finally time; he could not let himself be seen for it would raise quite a ruckus if a strange man was found inside the queen's bedchamber. Rushing to the balcony with a quiet and fluid motion that would have been impossible for an ordinary human, his dark wings growing out of his back as he did so, Abel jumped and took off into the cool morning sky…

**SSSSSS**

As Abel approached the campfire where he left his companion the night before, he found an annoyed Ion waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"You're late" he growled.

The crusinik bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, Ion, forgive me. Its just that I had a lot of explaining to do. Did you sleep well?"

The young earl snorted. It was almost twenty minutes past dawn, not that late, but he still hated to be kept waiting. He could tell that Abel wasn't used to lying or even telling half-truths and therefore wasn't good at either but refrained from calling him on it. Instead, he sighed and answered "Well enough. So how was Esther? Is she well?"

_Oh, is she ever…_ Abel thought but refrained from voicing it. "Yes, she is well. Just a little upset that I left so abruptly all those years ago but I managed to explain everything. She understands now which will make things a lot easier. I also promised her that we'll come back again when we are able; hopefully, next time you'll be lucky enough to see her for yourself; she's as lovely as the rumors say."

"Oh, I'll bet…" Ion replied with a hint of dry humor in his tone. Esther obviously wasn't the only one who was flushed with their activities of the evening prior. If only Abel could see how he looked now, he would notice his normally pale skin was now a light rosy hue. But Ion saw no reason to mention that seeing how embarrassed his friend was already so he decided to change the subject.

"By the way, where are your glasses?"

"Oh, these?" Abel pulled out his glasses with their cracked lenses. "I accidentally broke them. But its ok, I can always get another pair."

"I see…well, shall we get going? If we leave now, we'll make it to the next town before sunset."

"Yes, lets go after we finish cleaning up here."

Ion nodded and without another word, the two companions packed their things and cleared their campsite before hitting the road again. As they walked down their new path together, Abel turned and took one last look at the royal palace in the distance as he thought of his love and his parting words to her…

_Farewell, my love. Until next time…_

And there would be a next time. He would make sure of it.

**SSSSSS**

"Your Highness, its time to get up. May we come in?" A maid called to Esther through the door. The young queen slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed alone and completely bare of all clothing. As she slowly got up, memories of the night before came to her mind, so real and so intense that it couldn't have been a dream even though she could see nothing in her room that hinted that anyone was there the night before. Esther could not help smiling; Abel was thorough in making sure that she would not be compromised in any way. Even though she was a little disappointed that she did not wake in time to see him off, she knew it was better this way. Besides, he did promise her that he would return and Abel always kept his promises. After what they had shared, she knew that nothing short of death would keep him from coming back to her.

Getting up, Esther quickly picked her nightgown off the floor and put it back on before allowing the maids to enter her bedchamber. As they removed the nightgown again and dressed her in her queen's garments, Esther's thoughts returned to Abel. Even though she dreamt of him many times during their years apart, she had no doubt that he was really with her last night for her body vibrated from his kisses and she could still taste him on her tongue, his kiss fresh and wet upon her lips still. Later that day as she strolled down the hallways of the royal palace, Esther would close her eyes and run her hands down her sides, gently stroking them as she remembered how Abel did it so enticingly. She was happy that her birthday wish was granted and that she finally had the answer to her longtime question from none other then Abel himself. The day went by quickly and Esther made sure to pay enough attention to her subjects and surroundings so that people would not suspect anything unusual about her. When evening came and she retired to her chambers, she took her diary from her desk to write an entry when she discovered Abel's letter tucked inside it. He had made sure to put in somewhere her servants would not look. Curious, Esther took it out of her diary, unfolded it and read.

_My dearest Esther,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I write it to apologize for leaving you again so abruptly but I feel that it would be much easier for both of us. There is so much I want to say but so little time so I must be quick. I want you to know that despite everything that's happened in the past, I regret nothing. I'm glad and grateful to have met someone as wonderful as you because knowing you has finally made me feel what its like to be human. I know I've never been able to say it until now, but I've always loved you because you truly understood me, because your feelings for me did not change even after you discovered my terrible secret, and because you're the only one who has accepted me for all that I am, something no one has been able to do for centuries. Be assured that no matter where I go or what I do, you will always be in my thoughts and dreams. Please wait for me, my love. I shall return, and one day it will be for good. Until then, be patient, be strong, and above all, be happy…_

_Love, _

_Abel_

Smiling, the young queen refolded the letter and tucked in back in her diary. Just reading those simple words gave her renewed strength and hope. So she didn't imagine his lips upon hers as he whispered his promise into her ear while she laid asleep on her bed, just about to awaken. As she crawled back into bed to sleep and refresh herself for a new day, her thoughts returned once again to her handsome silver-haired lover. Just as she would always be in his thoughts and dreams, he would always be in hers. Knowing Abel has changed her as well; it was because of him that she loved the rain as much as the sunshine, winter as much as spring, darkness as much as the light. How honored she felt that she had the love of such a remarkable and extraordinary man. Others may call him a demon but she knew better. To her, he was an angel, a beautiful dark angel, the angel her body and heart would yearn for everyday until they meet again. Until then, she would be patient and strong. After all, she did promise him, didn't she?

**End…maybe**

**A/N: Ok, that just about sums it up for 'Missing You'. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with homework and all. Plus I was evicted from my old home by my a-hole of a landlord so I wasn't feeling very inspirational again until I settled into my new home. I hope my readers don't find my epilogue too cliché, if I can think of ways to make it better, I will. Oh, and if you like this fic, check out my other TB fic, 'The Long Kiss Goodnight'; it's a one-shot based off the manga and is not related to this one. I may write a sequel to it as soon as I get enough reviews. Maybe this one too so keep 'em coming because my fans are my inspiration!**


End file.
